dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
Ha! I assure you this is fine with me ;) Selty 04:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, a fellow essay-procrastinator! And grammar-OCD-type person! Please look over the longer of my pages (namely the Origins and Dwarf pages) to make sure I didn't misspell anything or forget a period, if you can, please (I hate reading over anything that takes me a long time to write... it makes actually writing essays so much harder, when I finally sit down and do them)! :D Marik333 04:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) =Looks Good!= Looks like you managed to fix it up a bit. I just made a minor change (I substituted a word in the 1st paragraph with "and", to make it flow smoother). Thanks for looking over it! Oh, and, if you have any particular interests that haven't yet been addressed, or that you'd like to see addressed in more detail, feel free to let me know, and I'll dig up what I can on it. There's actually MORE info on dwarves... I just figured that I'd start with a small dose, just to set a general outline for how the page is going to go. When I get enough time I'll flesh out some of the details in as much depth as possible, for everything. One step at a time, though. :D One last thing: Feel more than free to add, or subtract any info you feel will help out any article. I'd appreciate it if you'd specify what generic changes you choose to make in the Summary section at the bottom of the "Edit" box, just so I can keep track of what's going where, so I don't get totally lost. Other than that, any contribution(s) you can make will be more than welcome! Marik333 06:39, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Eh, it should be Legion of the Dead. I didn't work on that page, and only did a very cursory glance over the material. I'll fix it. Thanks for bringing it to my attention! :D Marik333 02:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Might I recommend taking another look at the elf page, specifically the Dalish section, for your daily dose of Marik-provided lore? I don't know about you, but I tend to be a HUGE fan of elves, and I almost ruined my keyboard from drooling so much at all the little tidbits I managed to find. Marik333 04:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Using templates Hi Loleil! First, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki. I noticed that you were trying to use the character infobox template on the sandbox page. To correctly use that (or any other) template, simply copy and paste all the code listed in the gray box under Usage. If you don't know the info for some of the items, I would suggest just entering unknown there (except for the image, in which case, you want to skip it completely). Hope that helps! Let me know if there's anything else I can help with. JoePlay (talk) 19:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Linkage It links to the people of Fereldan. Maria posted something underneath your post that shoudl clear things up :) Aussie aussie aussie! Selty 02:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Elves Haha, I've decided I'm going to play an elf mage my 1st time through... you're assumed to have been an alienage elf at birth, but I'm starting to think I'm going to sympathize with the Dalish wherever possible, now. I was surprised by how much info I found. Oh... and at least you'll get to play it when it first comes out. Unless it's released in August, there's a good chance that I won't get to play it until 2 years after it's released. Dagnabbed business-type trip sabbatical thingamajig... You think I should put the bit about an elf mage having come from an alienage in the Mage article? Marik333 12:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) DG Good work on adding those character lines on David Gaider's page! I didn't actually know that. Vanity It's very arrogant, but I wanted to sound cool ;P HARROWING Ah, finally we have solid stuff about the harrowing on here - I commend thee! Yay! Commendation is fun Loleil 13:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey Sorry about the edit. I just think the wiki should use consistent spelling for all of the articles. XavierGrimwand 22:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks I cracked the big 100? I did not know this... Cool! Thanks, and you deserve a huge pat on the back, as well, I just fix up the grammar and add pages with screenshots, heh. *hug* Thanks. I was suprised no one added the horses part in, it is quite humorous. Selty 22:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) And so are you Selty 23:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) screencaps Can I reupload higher res versions of your screencaps? Or would you be offended? let me know thx Selty 01:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Contractability Loleil, You may want to consider backtracking some of your edits to remove contractions from the articles. Certainly there are places where it's bad form to contract, and other places where it's simply not (grammatically) allowed. But in my honest opinion, removing all contractions will just make the articles seem too stuffy, and less readable. XavierGrimwand 23:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I haven’t just been going through articles and automatically changing contractions into full words as a rule. I have only changed the ones that, to me, appeared to be out of place with the tone of the article. Yet, as always with this sort of site, if you feel something is unnecessarily formal you can change it to a style that appeals to you. Loleil 04:28, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks... DarkSpecie Thanks for your comment :) . Well, it's keeping the eye out for the little bits of info that counts, I guess. We only got Tamlen's name because he was mentioned in a side-note. Gorim was a bit more well-known though - if you search in the Dragon age Central, you'll easily fins out that mr Gaider mentioned him sometime during the last year, though he didn't say much. As far as his image goes, though, it's mostly a guess on my part, actually - but it's a good guess as the picture is from the Dwarf Noble Origin page and Gorim is mentioned in two or more articles as being our companion during that origin, so if he's not Gorim sicne he's with the PC, then I have no idea who he is <_<. ...Picture categories Whoah... whoah... whoah... cue applause -Selty video As long as it looks smart and kewl. Sure. I like that idea. :) --Selty 23:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) See Also Indeed. You are correct :) --Selty 05:50, 22 May 2009 (UTC) see also Yeppers you are right, and for that you don't need to confirm with me - you know how articles work and I have faith in you. :) --Selty 02:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) New logo Thanks for the heads up about the new official logo. I made a new logo for the wiki and created a forum topic for the community to give feedback on the new version before going live with it. JoePlay (talk) 18:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hmph! :P--Selty 01:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Green info links I'm not sure what this is; if you're still experiencing it, you should contact Wikia staff and tell them because I'm not seeing anything like that and don't know what would be causing it.--Richardtalk 19:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Glad to see that you're back! I haven't seen your edits for a while. It's nice to know that you're still around. You seem to catch all of the errors that I miss. :) -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Saturday, July 11, 2009 @ 9:19 pm (ET) Be wary of using "their" and "they" with singular nouns Take a look at my edits here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=Player_Character&diff=7630&oldid=7626 It's very jarring, and essentially incorrect, to talk about the , or a''' , and then start referring to it as '''they and using their as a possessive. It's best to reword it, or make the noun plural. That is all! Resident grammar gnome, signing off! :) -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Friday, July 31, 2009 @ 9:04 pm (ET) Voice actors are a big feature of a character and are of general interest. They need more than a part in the trivia page, especially for an RPG with VA's for practically every NPC. --Selty 05:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I fixed that already and intended to do so ;) --Selty 13:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Concerning the "they"s, it was my impression that it's actually a turn of phrase. I'm not an English native speaker, though. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singular_they MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 22:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :It's lazy grammar, plain and simple. If you were to turn in a term paper at a college, and that paper used singular theys, the teacher would gleefully get out a red pen and mark it up accordingly. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Thursday, August 6, 2009 @ 7:05 pm (ET) Hey Xavier, no implying that the way I used grammar was lazy ! But, yes singular "theys" are casual and should avoided at all costs in formal writing. What I had written was incorrect, particularly switching between "a" and "they". However, in casual writing and conversation, I believe it is acceptable in certain circumstances. Feel free to disagree. Loleil 01:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Interesting, I learned something here. I was assuming it's an elegant way in English to avoid "she/he", and I was using this expression freely. Anyway I agree with Loleil, English being a living language, using "singular they" casually seems to be at least acceptable - especially if it's already used in literature like from Shakespeare and Thackeray. For the descriptions here in the wiki, Xavier's suggestion is fine for my part. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 08:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander : I meant "lazy" in the nicest sense possible. :) : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Saturday, August 8, 2009 @ 2:12 pm (ET) Heh thanks, "It's lazy grammar, in the nicest sense possible." would have read much better ;) and singular theys are one mistake I won't make again... I hope. Loleil 04:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) PC creation pic Can I upload the higher res russian version?--Selty 07:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Lol! Okay then. Well, think of it as a temporary for a temporary...? Hmm...--Selty 07:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) It must be my google chrome. it's pretty thin menu wise. Didn't think of it. Reverting--Selty 12:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Ranger Specialization page hey - just noticed that the Ranger Specialization can still be accessed from the Newly Changed link, you might wanna remove it as people could still access it to make bogus edits...